


לִילִית

by praisemadamespellman



Series: Madame Spellman Canon [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisemadamespellman/pseuds/praisemadamespellman
Summary: Lilith is the Mother of Demons, the Dawn of Doom, the first woman created equally with man - so why does she accept Lucifer's relentless punishment? Why does she not claim what is rightfully hers?Can Zelda Spellman be the answer to her prayers?This is an alternate ending to (P3: E6 ) Chapter Twenty-Six: All of Them Witches.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Madame Spellman Canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923331
Comments: 79
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> לִילִית is Hebrew for Lilith - I felt that was appropriate because it seemed ancient, just like she is.
> 
> Some resources I used for research:
> 
> https://www.biblicalarchaeology.org/daily/biblical-topics/hebrew-bible/lilith-in-the-bible-and-mythology/
> 
> https://repository.upenn.edu/cgi/viewcontent.cgi?article=1142&context=nelc_papers  
> (I borrowed Lilith's story from this one and didn't change any wording...I wanted it to be as true to history/myth as possible.)
> 
> https://www.history.com/topics/folklore/history-of-the-devil
> 
> https://harvest.org/know-god-article/the-origin-and-fall-of-the-devil/

###  Chapter One

“Lilith, what in the Heaven are you doing here? What’s wrong?” Zelda led Lilith into the Academy of Unseen Arts’ foyer, her black heels clacking with the same sharp irritation that was echoed in her voice. 

Lilith removed her dark sunglasses, her silky tresses covered by a black scarf, a bright yellow trench coat belted tightly around her waist. “You know very well - Lucifer walks free. Don’t you think he’ll take vengeance upon us? The Dark Lord is not known to forgive and forget, I’ve already received a threat, I need asylum.” Her brilliant blues studied Zelda intensely, she was a proud woman and didn’t want to let on just how scared she truly was.

“I am sorry for that but we’re rather more focused on not being annihilated by an unhinged group of pagans.” Zelda’s hand waved as she talked, trailing smoke behind her as she placed a hand on her hip, the movement ruffling the leopard print scarf tied at her throat. 

“I could help you.” The Mother of Demons swallowed hard, praying Zelda wouldn’t hear the desperation in her voice. As Lucifer’s concubine, Lilith was considered the Dark Lord’s property and as such, was expected to follow his lead and his orders. By imprisoning him and usurping his throne in Hell, Lilith had betrayed her Master and she understood the penalty for that was death. 

“You? The ultimate wildcard?” Zelda laughed in Lilith’s face and it was that moment that the dark haired witch knew she had been playing too many games simultaneously - she had left herself without any allies. 

“But you must give me sanctuary, you worship me!” She couldn’t keep the distress out of her voice this time. The Dark Lord may have threatened to kill her but Lilith was the Dawn of Doom and she wasn’t even sure it was possible to kill her; it was possible to keep her in chains and torment for the rest of eternity and that was a fate worse than death. 

Zelda Spellman stalked over to Lilith, standing mere inches from her, the anger in her voice and stature was clear; “And what good has that done us? No. Find some place else to hide.”

 _Images flooded Lilith’s memory - the curiosity with which she’d approached the fallen angel Lucifer when he landed so violently on the Earth in the Greendale Woods, how she’d nursed him back to health and tended to the gaping wounds on his shoulders where once his wings had been, how she’d learned to love him because in the beginning, he was kind and generous. For a century they were equals, living amongst nature and she, with no knowledge of the gods, would listen enraptured while he told her stories of Heaven. When his ambition laid out plans for conquering Hell, he promised Lilith that she would be his Queen and together, they would rule._

_Her love for Lucifer was her Achilles heel, her weakness despite her strength, and as the years passed, he used that to his advantage. His cruelty began with his charm, the pride that had him cast from Heaven for trying to assume the highest seat among the gods, became his greatest tool and he used it to captivate Lilith. They would lay awake late into the night and dream about their plans for Hell as its King and Queen; and Lucifer would continue to whisper promises into Lilith’s ear as she fell asleep on his chest. He lulled her into a false sense of security, spending years building her up and giving her the title of “Madame Satan”. Then one day she tried to assert her autonomy by commanding her demons to exact a punishment Lucifer did not permit and his fury rained down on her. He chained her up in Hell for forty days and forty nights, making a mockery of the Temptation of Christ; every single day for those forty days, Lucifer tortured Lilith mercilessly. He dragged her through all nine circles of Hell and back - her screams were so endless her demons went mad listening to them._

The Mother of Demons, the Dawn of Doom, the first woman created equal alongside man, shuddered at the memories, her shimmering blue eyes holding Zelda’s as the redheaded witch pursed her lips and stood her ground. Though she abandoned the first man, Adam, in the Garden of Eden rather than submit to his will, Lilith decided that Zelda Spellman was worthy of her submission and with that decision, the Mistress of Hell sank to her knees. 

Reaching up, she grasped Zelda’s left hand and pressed a kiss to it, her words aching forth from her lips as they hovered over the other witch’s skin, “Zelda. _Please._ He won’t just kill me, he will take great pleasure in torturing me in every circle of Hell.” 

Zelda reached down and grabbed Lilith by the lapel of her trench coat, yanking her to her feet and pulling her so close Lilith could feel the redhead’s breath caress her lips; “I do not have time for this, witch.” Lilith’s tongue lapped at the air Zelda left behind, wetting her lips, and in that instant she saw the High Priestess’ eyes darken. 

Lilith felt a sharp pain between her ribs and her eyes widened; looking down she frowned in confusion, a red dot appeared on her coat stemming from the dagger Zelda was holding against her torso. Her eyes fluttered up to Zelda, who regarded her grimly, the pool of blood growing larger as her vision blurred; “Zelda.... _why_?” The words escaped from her lips as she fell forward into Zelda’s arms.

##  To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Research:
> 
> https://www.biblicalarchaeology.org/daily/biblical-topics/hebrew-bible/lilith-in-the-bible-and-mythology/
> 
> https://repository.upenn.edu/cgi/viewcontent.cgi?article=1142&context=nelc_papers
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lilith
> 
> https://harvest.org/know-god-article/the-origin-and-fall-of-the-devil/

### Chapter Two

Lilith’s eyes opened to darkness. Her ribs ached where she’d been stabbed but when she tried to reach up to touch the wound, her hands were forced to a stop by a solid wall. Panicking, Lilith felt around her body and realized there were walls on either side of her and above her. She slammed her eyes shut and concentrated on her breathing, in and out...in and out...the wall above her so close she could feel her breath colliding with it and blowing back onto her face. Her heart raced in her chest and her wound pulsed, reminding her of Zelda Spellman’s betrayal.

_After God created Adam, who was alone, He said ‘It is not good for a man to be alone.’ He then created a woman for Adam, from the earth, as He had created Adam himself, and called her Lilith. Adam and Lilith immediately began to fight. She said, ‘I will not lie below,’ and he said, ‘I will not lie beneath you, but only on top. For you are fit only to be in the bottom position, while I am to be in the superior one.’ Lilith responded, ‘We are equal to each other inasmuch as we were both created from the earth.’ But they would not listen to one another. When Lilith saw this, she pronounced the Ineffable Name and flew away into the air._

Tears welled in Lilith’s eyes; she had knelt before Zelda and begged for the High Priestess to save her and her response had been a dagger to the ribs. Made from Earth and back to Earth she’d been placed. Even the Mother of Demons had a heart that could be broken and in this moment, she felt it crack. Once again she had chosen the wrong Master - Zelda Spellman had taken the gift of Lilith’s submission and laughed in its face. As the tears began to seep from her closed eyelids and slide down over her sharp cheekbones, to pool in the crease of her mouth, Lilith wondered how she had fallen so far from grace. 

_Adam stood in prayer before his Creator: ‘Sovereign of the universe,’ he said, ‘the woman who you gave me has run away.’ At once, the Holy One, blessed be he, sent these three angels to bring her back. “Said the Holy One to Adam, ‘If she agrees to come back, fine. If not, she must permit one hundred of her children to die every day.’ The angels left God and pursued Lilith, whom they overtook in the midst of the sea, in the mighty waters where the Egyptians were destined to drown. They told her God’s word, but she did not wish to return. The angels said, ‘We shall drown you in the sea.’_

Lilith felt bile rise in her throat as her memories swept her back to the beginning of Time and Adam’s face flashed in her mind’s eye, immediately she felt repulsed and enraged. She had been given the gift of birthing demons and just as quickly, her children were taken from her. The False God had insisted on killing one hundred of her demons to punish her for not submitting to Adam and for this, she wanted to punish Adam by killing human children. Lilith saw no need to submit and was confused by God’s insistence on the matter when she had been created equally, from the same Earth, as Adam. 

_“‘Leave me!’ she said. ‘I was created only to cause sickness to infants. If the infant is male, I have dominion over him for eight days after his birth, and if female, for twenty days.’ When the angels heard Lilith’s words, they insisted she go back. But she swore to them by the name of the living and eternal God: ‘Whenever I see you or your names or your form in an amulet, I will have no power over the infant.’ She also agreed to have one hundred of her children die every day. Accordingly, every day one hundred demons perish, and for the same reason, we write the angels’ names on the amulets of young children. When Lilith sees their names, she remembers her oath, and the child recovers._

In the end, retaliation led to endless death and misery where no one prospered and Lilith grew tired of her own rage. The death of one hundred of her demon children every single day haunted her and, eventually, she stopped creating them. Those that were left caused havoc across the Earth, spreading disease, sorrow, hatred, and darkness in their wake. For that she was feared beyond anything else created by the False God and because of that, it was even more important that Adam’s next wife be unfailingly subservient. From Adam’s own rib, Eve was given the gift of life for a heavy price - where Lilith has pleasure without children, Eve gave birth not only without pleasure but in pain. The Mother of Demons felt an odd kinship with Eve, understanding that it was because of her that Eve suffered, and for that she hated Adam and God even more. 

Lilith opened her mouth and screamed, pounding her fists on the walls of her coffin. The despair of her voice carried deep within the Earth and rumbled within the depths of Hell. The demon children she did have left felt the anguish in her cry, some of the younger ones perishing in that moment like a puff of smoke, unable to contain the profoundness of her pain. Her oldest children grew more ferocious, tearing through flesh and bathing in blood, seeking disaster and exacting revenge, wanting to cause as much suffering as their Mother was enduring. 

Hands bloodied and bruised, Lilith sobbed loudly, the reality of her situation stark in its truth - how close she’d been to reigning over Hell, being free of Lucifer, and finally able to live up to her destiny as the First Woman. So close and yet it had all been taken from her as quickly as she had received it. After multiple millenia, Lilith realized she welcomed the sweet release of death. She was tired, her entire life had been one long disappointment after the other. Promises had been made, broken, made and broken again. Tortured and tormented at the will of a narcissist, she no longer believed she was meant to rule in Hell, on Earth, or anywhere in between. Parted lips released a shuddered sigh as the Dawn of Doom accepted her fate. 

Lilith wondered how long it would take her to die.

##  To Be Continued....


	3. Chapter 3

### Chapter Three

Zelda Spellman hurried back into the Mortuary, wiping at the sweat on her brow and leaving a smudge of dirt behind. Ever since Ms. Wardwell had revealed herself to be Lilith, Mother of Demons and Mistress of Hell, the High Priestess had been dealing with misfortune. Being a witch of multiple centuries herself, Zelda was familiar with the myth of Lilith’s beginning but what she did not know was how such a powerful being came to be ensnared in Lucifer’s grip. 

Satisfied that the house was empty, Zelda closed the door of her bedroom and began to prepare her spell. She wanted to learn more about Madame Satan and in order to do so, she would need to travel to the beginning of time. Pulling her arms out of her sleeves, the redheaded witch hung up her jacket and began to untie the leopard print scarf around her neck; traveling that far back in time would require intense concentration and she could not have any distractions attaching her to this timeframe. Stepping out of her heels, Zelda pulled the pins out of her hair and went to the bathroom to wash the makeup from her face. 

Naked and freed from anything that could be traced back to the Modern Age, Zelda Spellman studied herself in the mirror. Her fingers combed through her amber tresses, catching any pins she missed and tossing them onto the bed, rubbing her temples as she closed her eyes. The darkness gave way to brilliant blues and suddenly she was looking into the depths of Lilith’s eyes...and her fingers slid from her temple to her mouth. Thinking of how red Madame Satan’s mouth was, the High Priestess’ lips parted and her tongue pulled a finger into her mouth, her teeth catching it as she sucked gently. Her other hand whispered slowly over her naked flesh leaving a trail of goosebumps along her collarbone, across her breasts, and lingering over a pert nipple. Zelda swayed slightly as she bit down on her finger and pinched her nipple, whimpering softly as images of Lilith falling to her knees played behind her closed eyes. Releasing her finger, she became more intentional with her touch...wandering to her thighs and sinking between them as she dug fingernails into her tender breasts. Her dark greens fluttered open and she watched herself in the mirror, spreading her legs wider, her hand disappearing between them, fingers sliding into herself. Her head fell back as her eyes closed again and she stumbled a bit on her feet, her thoughts imagining reaching down and pulling the scarf off of Lilith’s hair, the black strands tumbling down around her beautiful face and how she would look up at Zelda beneath those tendrils. Her chest was heaving and she needed to lean against the bed, steadying herself, another whimpered groan falling from her lips. She imagined reaching down around the back of Lilith’s neck, gathering a fist full of hair and pulling Madame Satan’s head back, her mouth falling open and inviting. Zelda’s fingers strummed and she found herself gasping, her head falling forward, hair tumbling to caress her nipples, both hands between her legs. Zelda would have kissed that open mouth, her tongue sliding between the parted lips to deepen it as she held the witch there by her hair. The High Priestess cried out as the image pushed her over the edge and she sank to her knees, gasping for breath from the force of her release, a fine sheen of sweat glistening along her naked curves.

Zelda took a moment, shaking her head and unsure of what had come over her. Clearly, Lilith’s powers extended far beyond her physical presence. The woman was both a mystery and a curse; Zelda needed to learn more in order to understand exactly who the Mistress of Hell was - and if she could be trusted. Taking a deep breath, the redheaded witch glanced at her image in the mirror. Her hair tumbled wildly around her face, a soft pink hue across her cheeks and chest a reminder of her pleasure, her emerald eyes sparkling bright; she looked like she could have been formed from the Earth - wild and free. 

“Dei tempus, sit nobis reddere, iter recipere, ut heri!” With a smile, Zelda recited the incantation to travel back in time, using her focus to propel her farther than she’d ever gone - to the beginning of Time.

The travel was painful, Zelda’s human form was twisted and bent in a vortex of air sucking viciously at her skin, tearing at her limbs. She curled up into a ball, trying to protect herself from the power she wielded, but it continued to pull at her. The force of it screaming through her mind incessantly - everything had a price - and this ancient magic was threatening to rip her apart. Grimacing and gritting her teeth, Zelda muttered a protection spell under her breath but both spells collided and became entangled. She was tossed and turned, her body bruised and scratched from forces she could not see. Her blood ran red, flesh currency, payment for the energy she conjured. The spells became confused and the pain was too much. Zelda felt fear like ice moving through her veins and she wondered if wanting to learn more about Lilith was going to kill her...and then she lost consciousness. 

When she awoke, Zelda gasped from the pain. Her entire body was on fire, aching from the bruises dotted along her flesh, the scratches oozing thin rivulets of blood, her hair a tangled mass on her head and somehow, her lip was split and bleeding. She looked like she’d been in a fist fight with someone wearing a brass knuckle. When she tried to stand, she fell again and realized her ankle was broken, with a gargled cry she sat back down heavily. The price she paid for this magic was steep but at least she was alive. Looking around her, she found herself on a grassy knoll next to a large oak tree with a barren field stretching out in front of her. There were no buildings, roads, or any indication that the Industrial Revolution had occurred; she realized there weren’t even any dirt roads suggesting that she was one of the only humans on this Earth.

Zelda crawled over to the shade of the oak tree and hid herself within its shadow, trying to decide what to do next. Naked, wounded, and broken, she didn’t know where she was or even if she’d successfully traveled back to Lilith’s creation. Having no frame of reference, she had no idea what to expect - should the oak tree be fully grown? Should there be animals? Bugs? Dinosaurs? Her head spun. Leaning back against the oak tree, Zelda wondered how she was going to muster up the energy to return to Modern Greendale...and would she have to return having not learned anything? 

Her mind wandered to her escapades in the bedroom and she idly wondered what sort of pull Lilith held for her. The woman had caused nothing but grief since she arrived; it was unclear where the real Ms. Wardwell was, Zelda assumed Lilith had murdered her in order to possess her flesh suit; Sabrina had become nearly impossible to control ever since Lilith had come onto the scene, frustrating her aunt with her inability to follow any adult-given direction; and Hilda had gone off to find herself a man who, despite being an incubus, loved her. Zelda Spellman was alone in the world and maybe that was why when she looked into Lilith’s piercing blue eyes, it felt….important. The High Priestess was here, somewhere in Time, seeking answers. Who is this woman, being, presence? Could she be trusted? Was the Dawn of Doom in Greendale, in Zelda’s life, to destroy it?

A twig cracked to her left and Zelda’s head swung in that direction, she saw a beautiful woman with long, flowing chestnut hair walking alongside a tall chiseled man with two large scars on his shoulder blades. The High Priestess stifled a gasp as she recognized Lucifer and realized she hadn’t gone as far back in Time as she had hoped to. Luckily, with time travelling magic, the pair weren’t able to see her but if she made a noise, they would hear it. 

She watched as the pair walked passed the tree and realized that Lucifer was holding tight to Lilith’s wrist and she was crying, tears slowly dripping down her cheeks, “Please Dark Lord, destroy it….”

## To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

### Chapter Four

Lilith had no idea how long she’d been buried but it felt like eternity. Her mouth was parched, her stomach growled in protest at its hunger, and her stab wound throbbed. It must have been several days at this point - she didn’t even have the energy to raise her hands and press them against the walls of her prison. Instead, she slept and she dreamed. Transported back to a moment in Time that she remembered well, the moment when she lost her freedom and became tyrranized by Lucifer.

_Lucifer Morningstar yanked Lilith down to the ground by his grip on her wrist, she fell to her knees and sobbed, reaching towards the large clay bowl in his other hand. The bowl was surprisingly large, depicting Lilith in the center highlighted in blue, her arms crossed with a circle drawn around her feet. Two serpents surround her, the first formed a circle around her. This ancient symbol, the ouroboros, shows a serpent or dragon eating its tail, thus forming a complete circle. Another serpent is pictured inside the ouroboros; this serpent appears on three sides of Lilith, but not the bottom. The text scrawled on the inside of the bowl in spiral concentric circles mentioned Lilith and other evil spirits in ancient Aramaic._

_Aramaic Incantation bowls were used to expel demons and protect houses. In Sasanian Mesopotamia from the fifth to seventh centuries CE, they were produced by scribes who wrote incantations, divine names, curses and spells in ink on the surface of the bowl. Later, the bowl was buried upside down, usually in the home of the client who commissioned it. The bowl in Lucifer’s hand had been found by Lilith when she’d been seeking out human children to exact her revenge upon, buried on the edge of a nearby village. When she felt it, she quickly dug it up but couldn’t touch it. Understanding its importance, Lucifer quickly unearthed it and brought it back with them. Ever since they’d uncovered the incantation bowl, Lucifer’s attitude towards Lilith had changed._

_“Please Dark Lord, destroy it!” Lilith sobbed over the fallen Angel’s feet, curling her body around them in supplication, begging to be released from the pain caused by the bowl. Even being in its presence felt like she was laying on simmering coals, on fire and always burning._

_“My darling Lilith. I am truly sorry but you understand that I cannot do that. Before this bowl, I had very little power over you. You who have been graced by God Himself, born of Earth alongside the first Man, as the first Woman, the Mother of Demons, a Harbinger of Death. I may be an Angel, darling Demoness, but I have fallen and in your naivety you never saw me as a threat.” The dark Angel kicked Lilith off of his feet and she fell back in the dust. “But now, you shall live for eternity serving as my concubine, bending to my will. You shall be my most deadly weapon and my most exacting executioner. You will help me gain the throne in Hell and become Ruler of the Underworld.”_

_As Lucifer walked away, Lilith buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Anger flowed through her at the fatal mistake she had made in trusting Lucifer’s promises. In trusting that he was nothing like the first Man, Adam; that he wanted to revel in their equality rather than rise above as a patriarch. With that bowl in his possession, Lilith was magically bound to him, her free will stripped from her as easily as the leather sack she wore to cover her body could be taken from her. She was left utterly bereft._

Lilith awoke from her dream with a start and reached up to brush away the tear on her cheek with a weak flick of her wrist. Lucifer Morningstar had carried that incantation bowl with him through the centuries until, eventually, Lilith nearly forgot it existed. She simply became a servant to the Dark Lord’s whims. At his beck and call, the Mistress of Hell was given authority over her demons, humans, and any other creatures she happened upon, but never was she truly given free will. Lucifer gave her just enough power to keep her compliant, continuing to promise her a place on the throne for her loyalty, but never actually following through. 

_Soon after finding Lilith’s bowl, Lucifer descended into Hell, dragging her along. After living more or less peacefully above ground, Lilith found the endless sounds of torture and torment weighed on her. Eventually, her environment and circumstances hardened her and she made a decision to live up to the titles given to her - shifting comfortably into the Most Feared. Manipulating her trauma and turning it into a tool of torment, the Mother of Demons began making demons again. They were far crueler, far more vicious, far more unforgiving than any demons she’d made before and each time she watched one hundred of them perish, the following one hundred were created with even more malice._

_Lucifer praised Lilith for her actions, giving her the accolades she so desperately wished for. And over time, his charm and encouragement led her to return to the feelings she held for him before he’d found the bowl. She fell in love with her captor and that, even more so than the Aramaic Incantation bowl, chained her to him even more fiercely. Centuries passed in relative peace; Lilith followed the Dark Lord’s guidance and became invaluable to him. With her at his side, Lucifer barely had to lift a finger to rule in Hell - she was his guard dog and his firing squad. No one dared cross Lilith and so, no one got near enough to Lucifer to challenge his reign of Hell._

Lilith’s deep sigh echoed within the small space and she nearly startled at the sound, her own voice becoming unfamiliar as days and nights dragged on. Her human form was wasting away, she needed water at very least, but there was no way to get it. Her thoughts moving from Lucifer to Zelda - a strong woman, Lilith had been watching her not just in order to get closer to her niece, but because she was intriguing. Allured by her classic beauty but ensnared by her strength and will, Lilith was drawn to the Mortuary’s matriarch convinced that if anyone could help her break her bonds to the Dark Lord, it was Zelda Spellman.

## To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The information about the Circles of Hell comes from Dante's Inferno: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inferno_(Dante)

### Chapter Five

Zelda’s head throbbed, side effects from the time travel; she watched the exchange between Lilith and Lucifer and watched as they walked away and out of sight. She quickly wiped at the tears staining her cheeks, having fallen with the realization that Lilith was truly trapped by the Dark Lord.The blackmail, gaslighting, and abuse Lilith had endured for millenia made Zelda’s heart ache. She closed her eyes against the pulsing in her head and heart.

When she opened them again, she found herself in Hell, and somewhere Lilith was screaming. Zelda’s broken ankle limited her movements and with a frustrated sigh, she crawled toward Lilith’s cries. Despite her invisibility, the flames of Hell saw all and they licked at her naked flesh, leaving behind pools of sweat. By the time the High Priestess found the Mother of Demons, she was drenched in sweat and desperately wishing for a reprieve from the heat. What she saw sent a shockwave of icy fear through her, cooling her to the core.

Lilith was dangling over the raging River Styx, naked and bound with her arms and hands twisted unnaturally behind her; the rope was wrapped around her torso, then strung up on a pulley system like a medieval dunking chair without the seat. A mindless, dead-eyed minion was controlling the pulley, pulling her up from the water and then dropping her down again, submerged beneath the water. More than the image before her, it was what was lurking in the water that made Zelda’s blood run cold...hundreds of human-like figures bobbed up and down, eagerly awaiting Lilith’s descent.

There were two kinds of Wrathful in the Fifth Circle of Hell; those that were actively fighting with one another on the surface of the slimy water, and those that were passively floating just beneath the surface, waiting. With each dunk, the vicious Wrathful shoved Lilith deep beneath the surface, forcing the air out of her lungs, and keeping her submerged and drowning. The passive Wrathful moved with dangerous intent, clawing at the Mother of Demons, leaving scratches and scars, tooth marks piercing her fragile skin; and each time she was pulled back up, just as much blood as water ran off of her. 

The river’s oily surface slid off of Lilith’s skin, dripping in slow _plops_ back into the crowded water below. The Mistress of Hell was being punished for defying her Master - she’d taken Hell’s power in her own hands and made some decisions Lucifer hadn’t approved. In return, she had been cast into the Nine Circles of Hell to suffer. The first, Limbo, had been a long wait of wicked suspense of what was to come. Time was of no consequence in the circles and Lilith had no idea how long she had awaited her fate, days, months, years...she would never know. She waited naked, chained in a kneeling position, hyper aware of her surroundings in anticipation of being summoned to the next circle. As she waited, her mortal needs were neglected and she grew too thin, haggard, and ill. 

At last, she was dragged into the Second Circle, Lust, where she was tied to a post and hoisted high into the air to be beaten incessantly by violent winds. Again, time passed, and the wind tore at her skin and hair. Her eyelashes tore from her eyelids, blood splattering her cheeks, her lips cracked and wind burnt also bled. Her body tore away from the pole and was slammed back into it repeatedly, bruising her back and eventually breaking her shoulder blades. Any tear she shed was swiftly blown away until she couldn’t tell if she was even crying anymore. 

The Third Circle of Hell, Gluttony, saw Lilith once again chained to the ground. Thankful that she was no longer hanging, she tried to rest but the vile, putrid slush produced by the icy ceaseless rain crept into her cuts and threatened to drown her. This level of Hell had the added horror of Cerberus, the three-headed Beast of Hell, and he delighted in mauling and flaying Lilith with his claws. The scratches left by him made her beg for death, their depth nearly bone-deep, they bled and oozed pus as they became infected from the filthy water she was forced to lie in. 

In Greed, the Fourth Circle of Hell, heavy gold weights crushed Lilith beneath them. She felt her ribs crack and began to wonder just how much suffering she could endure. The weight a welcome reprieve from anything tearing at her, she imagined it was the warmth of a caring individual who would protect her from any more horrors. Just as she was slipping out of consciousness, welcoming the bleak darkness, the Earth opened up beneath her and she fell into the abyss to land in the Fifth Circle - where she now found herself. 

Zelda Spellman retched. The stench from the river was overpowering, the Wrathful reminded her of a hoard of cockroaches on the water, and Lilith’s screams deafened her. She watched in horror as the minion lazily released the rope and Lilith fell swiftly into the water, hitting the surface with a sickening _thud_ , and disappearing beneath it. Logically, the redheaded witch knew that she was in the past and therefore, Lilith would survive this because she was alive in the present but bearing witness to her torture and torment was a horror Zelda could never have imagined.

Crawling to the edge of the River Styx, Zelda gagged again at the sight of the Wrathful. They had the same general shape as a human body but their eyes were either hollow, empty sockets, or they were pure black. Their bones were barely covered in skin and tufts of hair grew everywhere but on their heads. When they opened their mouths, teeth like daggers gnashed and sliced, their tongues blackened and serpent-like. It was a sight that would haunt Zelda’s nightmares for the rest of her life. Straining her body as far across the water as she could, the High Priestess reached out to try and touch Lilith but the Wrathful smelled her fear and suddenly all of those horrifying eyes were on her. She was no longer invisible and they snatched her from the banks of the River Styx, pulling her down beneath the surface of the water.

## To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

### Chapter Six

Zelda’s screams were silenced by mouthfuls of water as she thrashed and fought against the pull of the Wrathful. Forgetting about her broken bones, she kicked her feet trying to propel herself upwards and pain rushed through her, forcing her to black out. Once again she was thrust through Time, spat out in the Seventh Circle of Hell, where Lilith was now enduring further punishment. Coughing and gasping for air, Zelda’s lungs burned and her ankle throbbed. Her hands pulled at the strands of hair plastered to her face as she tried to catch her breath and process what she was seeing.

Lilith was in the third ring of the Seventh Circle, stretched across burning sand, her wrists and ankles encircled with heavy chains holding her in place on the scorching sand. The rough particles dug into her sensitive flesh, already violated by the Wrathful and the flaming tombs in the Sixth Circle (Heresy), burning her. Lilith had been screaming for seven circles and her voice was lost, when she opened her mouth only sobs were released. Feeling as though she’d been drowned and resuscitated, it took Zelda a while to muster the courage to move. Every inch of her body hurt and she began to wonder if she would survive this trip. 

Inch by inch, Zelda Spellman made her way to the suffering demoness. She shouldn’t even be considering intervening in the past, knowing that any action she took now would have a significant impact on the future - everything has a price. But she couldn’t watch Lilith suffer alone any longer. Reaching the dark haired witch, Zelda’s gaze washed over the broken being; Lilith’s body was scratched, bitten, bruised, broken, and burnt. The Mother of Demons’ breathing was laboured and she was teetering on the edges of consciousness. Zelda could not interfere but she could offer some comfort.

“Lilith….” wincing as she crawled onto the burning sands to be closer to the witch, Zelda whispered so no minions could hear her, “Lilith!”

Satan’s concubine opened her eyes, frowning as she looked into nothing. Just as she was closing her eyes again, praying to Lucifer that he would have mercy on her and remove her from the sand, she heard her name. She whimpered softly and tried to locate where it was coming from. The movement caused tiny landslides in the sand, forcing granules to settle in different places, leaving their searing mark behind. The pain was unbearable and Lilith closed her eyes again, silently begging for death.

“Lilith. Mother of Demons, Dawn of Doom, you are the First Woman. You were chosen! You are meant to rise to unimaginable heights. Do not give up! This is not how it ends. I believe in you.” Tears welled up in Zelda’s eyes as she realized the truth of the words she whispered so passionately. 

Unsure if she was hallucinating voices, Lilith shuddered and reached out towards the sound of the voice, her chains dragging along the sands and stopping her from reaching too far. Zelda’s heart clenched and she couldn’t stop herself from reaching up and taking Lilith’s hand, squeezing it tightly and watching as the witch reacted to her touch.

“I’m here.” Zelda held on to Lilith fiercely. “You are not alone.”

At those words, Lilith began to sob in earnest, drawing the attention of the supervising minion whose eyes narrow at the strange shape her outstretched hand was making. With a snap of his fingers, the void opened up and the sand sank away from her, chains breaking and she fell, clutching onto the voice that comforted her. Together with Lilith, Zelda fell, remarking that if she died in this Hell, her entire story would be erased. Blackwood would continue to rule as High Priest and, worse than that, he would rule with a heavy patriarchal fist. As the witches crashed down into the _bolge_ , narrow trenches surrounded by horned demons prepared to whip their victims, Zelda worried that her time travel might not be worth it. She knew Lilith would survive, because the witch already had, but would she?

## To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

### Chapter Seven

Lilith’s dreams haunted her with memories of her time in the Nine Circles of Hell and lingered on the moment when she heard a voice comforting her and felt a presence squeeze her hand. To this day she never found out how that voice had reached her or why, but it had been there in her greatest moment of need. That voice had spurred her onward when she had only been wanting to die. That voice had reminded her of her heritage, her birthright, and her purpose. She was Lîlîṯ, the first woman to have graced this Earth, and she deserved the life she’d been given. That voice had been her lifeline and she’d gripped onto the small mercy with everything she had. 

The second final circle of Hell, Fraud, was meant to break her further but Lucifer had made a mistake, tossing her body into the trench with the demons. They immediately recognized their Mother and with a vicious shriek, they descended upon her. Their whips tossed aside, their claws and wings caressing her broken body, their cries and screams echoing throughout the circles. They swarmed her and fought off the minions sent to pull her back from them, tearing them apart with sharp teeth and devouring them as a snack. The voice that had accompanied Lilith to the Eighth Circle faded and in her gratitude for the presence of her children, the Mother of Demons forgot about the comfort she’d been given. 

In the darkness of her wooden prison, present-day Lilith smiled tenderly, memories of her children nursing her back to health soothed her aching soul and gave her hope. Suddenly, Lilith gasped with the revelation that just occurred to her - the voice belonged to Zelda. She wouldn’t have recognized it until she met the redheaded witch and that meant that at some point in the last few months of knowing Zelda (as Lilith), the Spellman witch had travelled back in Time. Lilith frowned, licking her parched lips as she tried to work out why Zelda Spellman would travel back in Time at some point between when she’d met Lilith and the present moment; but the knowledge that the High Priestess chose to travel to Lilith’s past and had been the comforting voice that had seen her through torture and torment must mean she didn’t intend to kill her.

But Lilith was tired. So tired. Dehydration was taking its toll on her body; her mortal cells were shrinking, her kidneys were failing, and her brain was swelling. She had always occupied a mortal form in all her time on Earth and she didn’t know what would become of her if her spirit was caged in a dead human flesh suit. Lilith was too exhausted to care about anything other than sleep, so she closed her eyes and drifted gratefully into the abyss. 

When her heart stopped, demons all over the World fell to the ground screeching. 

\---

The demons in the Eighth Circle had cast Zelda aside as they rushed in to save their Mother. She found herself pushed and shoved to the edges of the narrow trench; distracted by the flurry of movement, the redheaded witch forgot herself and tried to stand. Crying out at the pain that seared through her, she fell again to the ground but this time the minion was at her side. It hissed, blindly reaching out for whatever had made that noise; angry that Lucifer would see Lilith’s rescue as his failure, the minion wanted retribution. He snarled and caught hold of Zelda’s hair. With a shriek of triumph, he yanked at the hair, dragging the Time traveller across the trenches to a ditch. Still unable to see what he’d captured, he had a suspicion that it was a person of interest who had no business being in Hell. That didn’t mean he was going to release her without showing her what happens to uninvited guests.

The Ninth Circle of Hell was Treachery. The minion dragged Zelda down through Hellfire to reach the final circle; if he couldn’t torment Lilith, at least he could torture whoever he had in his grasp. Using his hand to outline Zelda’s body, understanding where she was in space, the minion thrust her into a hollowed out hole in a giant lake of ice. The moment Zelda was in the hole, it closed up around her and she was trapped, frozen, with only her head above the water. Laughing as Zelda tried to negotiate with him, the minion turned his back and disappeared into the white blizzard coming her way. 

Zelda Spellman began to panic. The ice was crushing her ribs, she struggled to breathe, and it tightened around her torso, putting pressure on her internal organs. It felt like the ice was breathing and with each exhale, its grip tightened. The pressure combined with the burning sensation of the frozen ice against her bare skin was more than Zelda could take. Already wounded, she felt her body giving up. She began to shiver uncontrollably, her breathing was slow and shallow as she tried to gulp air into her lungs, and hypothermia was beginning to set in. The High Priestess closed her eyes, unable to help herself in any way, she gave in to the exhaustion.

When her heart stopped, somewhere in the future Hilda Spellman fell to the ground gasping.

## To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 messed up last night and ended up posting this chapter (8) instead of chapter 7, so if you read chapter 7 last night when it was mistakenly posted and are now confused as to why you're reading this chapter again - please re-read chapter 7 and accept my humble apologies...I hate this site. LOL

### Chapter Eight

Having landed among her children in the Eighth Circle of Hell, Lilith still needed to pass through the final circle in order to survive all nine circles of Hell and return to Lucifer - which is what he expected from her. Her demons had nursed her back to health, having fed her and tended to her wounds; the Mother of Demons kissed her children and thanked them, allowing them to return to their duties in the trenches as she, stronger now, volunteered to move onto the final circle.

Standing tall and as regal as a Queen, Lilith snapped her fingers and sent herself to the Ninth Circle. Landing gracefully on the lake of ice, Lilith winced as the frigid wind whipped through her hair. Her demons had ensured that she would not die within this circle but she was still wounded, her shoulder blades still broken, her cuts and bruises still fresh, but the ice was a welcome reprieve from the relentless heat. 

The minion, her executioner, scurried quickly over to her in an attempt to trap her. With a snarl, she put up a hand; “I will do it myself, creature. Leave me be.”

With purpose, the Dawn of Doom moved towards the hole in the center of the lake, and lowered herself into it. While it appeared that she was alone, when the lake shifted to swallow her, she felt something other than cold ice pressing against her. Grimacing, she wondered if there was another soul trapped alongside her, the idea of her body pressing against a corpse repulsed her. The silence that followed confirmed that whoever or whatever she was trapped against was not conscious or even alive - she decided to ignore what she couldn’t see and closed her eyes instead.

Much like the first circle, Lilith had no idea how long she would be expected to wait here. Her heart rate lowered and she slowed her breathing, moving into a meditative hibernation that would allow her to be encased in ice for a longer period of time before it killed her. She also knew that she was invaluable to the Dark Lord - he may be willing to nearly kill her, but he would not allow her to perish entirely. He was too lazy and she was too useful. Her mind wandered to the voice she’d heard on the sands and the hand that had held her own. She couldn’t make out who or what that was or even why it happened but she was eternally grateful as it had encouraged her to hang on in a moment when she was not sure she could. And now, in the Ninth and final Circle of Hell, the First Woman waited for Lucifer to grant her forgiveness so she could return to where she belonged.

### 

The sound of metal sinking into Earth reverberated within the wooden coffin holding Lilith’s mortal corpse. The digging was near frantic and after a few shovels, it would stop for a few moments, and then begin again. Hilda Spellman was out of shape but desperate to uncover her sister in the Cain pit. She had fallen to the ground when her sister had died, feeling the loss of the High Priestess’ spirit keenly. Confused and disoriented, the blonde witch had run out of the Mortuary to look for Sabrina, wanting to find out what her niece knew about Zelda’s whereabouts. The moment she stepped onto the porch she stopped in her tracks, a large mound of fresh dirt was covering the Cain pit and she felt hope return to her - maybe her sister was in the pit…

Made out of soil from Cain’s garden, soaked in Abel’s blood, the Cain pit was typically used to bring witches back from the dead. Normally, witches would crawl out of the Cain pit on their own but Hilda couldn’t wait to see if her older sister was in the pit - she needed to know now. Grabbing Zelda’s favourite shovel, Hilda ran to the pit and started excavating. A couple of hours later, sweat and dirt covering her face, Hilda hit the wooden exterior of Lilith’s coffin. Frowning, Hilda stared at it; witches were thrown into the Cain pit without a coffin so that they could dig their way out. Whoever was in this coffin wasn’t meant to find their way out of the Cain pit - Hilda’s mind began to whirl as she thought of any enemies Zelda might have who could have placed her in the coffin.

Crawling around on her hands and knees, Hilda grunted as she tried to find the seam that would release the top of the coffin and allow her to open it. Cursing at herself, she realized she wouldn’t be able to open the coffin if she was standing on it! Muttering about her own stupidity, she began to dig just to the right of the coffin, intending to make a ledge that she could stand on in order to open the lid. Finally, after even more time had passed, she was able to move aside and find the seam in the lid. Using the shovel’s sharp metal edge, she pried the coffin lid open.

“SATAN IN HELL!” Mimicking her sister’s favourite swear, Hilda looked down into the coffin, her hand flying to her mouth to see the Queen of Hell’s grey corpse cozied up to her beloved sister. 

“ZELDS!” Hilda knelt down and reached across to grab her sister’s wrist, feeling for a pulse. Her heart hammering in her chest as she tried to work out how both witches came to be in a coffin together six feet into the Cain pit with no way out. Her gaze took in the horror of her sister’s condition, full of deep purple bruises and random scratches, Zelda had very clearly been through...Hell. The British batwit, as Zelda so fondly referred to her as, felt overwhelmed with sadness as she failed to locate a pulse in her sister’s wrist. She knelt over the coffin, sobbing, her tears staining the abused and broken bodies beneath her.

“I do not accept this.” Hilda Spellman muttered, standing up and wiping angrily at her tear-stained cheeks. 

Groaning and grunting, she hoisted the lid of the coffin up and out of the hole she’d dug with the help of some magic then she crawled out of the Cain pit and looked down at the witches below. She would bury them again, this time without a lid, and wait for the Cain pit to work its magic and bring the Queen of Hell and High Priestess of the Church of Lilith back to life. Satisfied with her plan, having no other way of bringing them back other than necromancy (which was a poor choice, as Sabrina found out), she took a deep breath and began to scoop dirt back on top of the grave. Fighting exhaustion, the witch worked hard into the night and when she was finished, she sat down next to the mound of dirt to wait.

## To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

### Chapter Nine

Ambrose had come home to find Aunt Hilda dirty and cold next to the fresh grave, when she explained what she’d found he tried to convince her to come into the house and wait. She brushed him aside and refused to leave. Sabrina had even come back from her quest with Caliban to try to convince her Aunt to eat and drink something but Hilda refused. She was beside herself; she was determined to be there when Zelda crawled up through that Cain pit. While Ambrose and Sabrina waited anxiously in the Mortuary, Hilda slumped down beside the grave and slept.

Dirt raining down on Hilda’s cheek woke her up, groggily she opened her eyes then quickly thrust herself to a seated position as she saw a hand clawing at the surface. Reaching down she yanked upwards, hurriedly moving the dirt around to make way for the person wanting to reach the surface. With a gasp she watched as Lilith’s face came into view and the passed two days worth of not eating, drinking, or sleeping caught up to her; she dropped Lilith’s hand with a keening wail and began to sob.

Lilith hauled herself up from the Cain pit, retching and heaving, coughing up dirt and bile, the Queen of Hell stayed on all fours in the dirt trying to get her bearings. When she awoke, she had been shocked to find Zelda in the coffin beside her, none of it made sense. If Zelda hadn’t already been dead, the Mother of Demons would have killed her for putting her in a coffin in the ground. Instead, she left the High Priestess in the coffin and made her way back up above ground. Warily eyeing the sobbing witch across from her, she pieced together that Hilda had thought to remove the coffin lid and use the Cain pit’s soil to revive the dead witches. 

“Thank you.” Her voice came out as a croaked whisper, barely audible.

“What?” Hilda sniffed, quieting her sobs to hear what the dark haired witch had to say.

“I said, thank you.” Lilith motioned to the pit.

“Oh for Hell's sake, I wasn’t trying to save YOU!” Hilda wailed. “I thought I could save Zelda!” The younger Spellman started to sob again.

Lilith sighed and settled back on her knees, trying to decide if she was strong enough to stand. She needed some water and a bath. Her body had shrunk from days of dehydration and starvation. Her cheekbones protruded sharply from her face, making her look gaunt and unhealthy. Her hands shook as she brushed dirt from her face and the hair out of her eyes; she was weak. As she was opening her yellow trench coat to shake the dirt out of it, the mound of dirt began to collapse. She watched with awe as Hilda began to dig around the sinkhole and reached in to pull her sister up. 

Hilda hauled Zelda Spellman up from the Cain pit in triumph and just as she was about to hug her beloved sister, Lilith tackled the redheaded witch back down onto the dirt. With energy she didn’t know she possessed, Lilith wrapped her hands around Zelda’s throat and began choking her. Screaming, Hilda pulled at Lilith’s jacket then realized she could just use magic to stop the demoness - with a wave of her hands, Lilith was frozen in place.

Coughing and sputtering, Zelda rolled out from beneath Lilith and crawled over to her sister; “Let her go, Hildy.” She whimpered, holding her hand on her throat, trying to use Hilda as a shield of dignity as she found herself naked still.

Lilith fell in the dirt and turned to glare at Zelda, “Why did you try to kill me, witch?”

Zelda met the fiery blaze in those blue eyes and her green ones filled with tears as the memories of the Circles of Hell all came rushing to her. She had died out there on the ice in the Ninth Circle of Hell but somehow when past-Lilith was placed in the ice hole with her, she was forced into the Time Travel void and it made the association that her corpse should be with Lilith in the present as it was in the past. She had travelled forward in time to the present moment, dead, and buried with her Queen. She swallowed hard, her body aching with the trials she’d endured in order to witness the truth about why Lilith served the Dark Lord; when she replied it came out in a whisper.

“I wasn’t trying to kill you Lilith. Not truly. The only way to hide you from the Dark Lord was to ensure he would think you were dead. By putting you in the coffin, I was making sure you wouldn’t crawl out of the Cain pit before you died. Once dead, the Dark Lord would sense it and stop looking for you. Then I could remove the lid of the coffin and bury you properly with the Cain pit soil and wait for you to resurrect.” Zelda gingerly moved her body to protect her broken ankle. “What I didn’t account for was the possibility that travelling back in time would kill me, thereby ruining all of my best laid plans and sentencing both of us to actually die.”

Having heard the commotion outside, Ambrose and Sabrina were running to the graveyard from the house, both screaming: “Auntie Zee!!” 

Lilith stared at Zelda, stunned into silence by the redhead witch’s brilliant plan and the realization that she had chosen to give Lilith sanctuary after all. As the family reunion overwhelmed the graveyard, Lilith stood shakily and turned to go. Ambrose threw a cloak around Zelda’s naked form then he and Sabrina stood on either side of her and supported her, leading her back towards the house but the High Priestess stopped them and turned to Lilith.

“Lilith, please come in. I fear we’ve only stalled the Dark Lord, Lucifer will find out sooner rather than later that you are alive. We need another plan.” Her green eyes found Lilith’s and understanding passed between them along with a tender look.

Lilith nodded her thanks and followed the group back into the Mortuary.

## To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all forgive me now for the -Hell- I've put you through? ;)  
> xo


	10. Chapter 10

### Chapter Ten

Ambrose picked up Zelda and carried her into the basement where he placed her on the examination table and gingerly touched her broken ankle. The redhead yelped and dropped her head back onto the metal table, closing her eyes with a painful grimace. Ambrose held his hands over Zelda’s ankle, muttering a spell under his breath then reached down to grasp the bone and with one sharp movement, he forced it back into place. Zelda gasped from the pain and flung her arm away from her body, reaching out with fingers splayed. She opened her eyes in surprise when she felt Lilith’s hand grasping hers. 

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Lilith sounded awed as she held fast to Zelda’s hand.

Frowning, the pain disorienting her, Zelda glanced down at Ambrose as he taped up her ankle, distracted; “What was me?”

Lilith gently moved Ambrose aside as he finished tapping Zelda’s ankle, she reached down with her free hand and covered the ankle. Ambrose had fixed the bone but the muscles and tendons were still irritated and inflamed, it would take a couple of days to heal fully because it had been broken beyond what a mortal doctor could have repaired. Lilith closed her eyes and Zelda felt the dark haired witch’s palm grow warm, emitting a soothing heat into her body and suddenly her pain was gone.

“It was you - the voice in the Seventh Circle that told me not to give up.” Lilith moved from Zelda’s ankle, still holding her hand. “You grabbed my hand and you told me I wasn’t alone.”

The High Priestess went to sit up and Lilith pulled gently to help her. Lilith reached out and traced the bruises along the redhead’s cheek and temple with a soft frown. Her fingertips floated over the bruises along her collarbone and moved to look at the deep scratches that had landed on flesh. Zelda shifted uncomfortably, trying to pull the cloak around her bare flesh. The longer Lilith looked at the High Priestess, the more damage she saw; when her eyes met Zelda’s, there were tears shimmering in them. Feeling like he was witnessing something more intimate than he should be privy to, Ambrose quietly moved back up the stairs and left the witches alone.

The witch had travelled back in Time and it had cost her her life, Lilith needed to understand why, “What were you doing there Zelda?” 

Zelda cocked her head to the side, wincing a bit as the movement reminded her that there were bruises on her body that weren’t visible to the naked eye. She squeezed Lilith’s hand and reached up with her free one to brush dirty strands of black hair out of her eyes; “I needed to know more of your story.” Her hand moved to cup Lilith’s face, her thumb brushing dirt from her cheek; “I need to know if I could trust you.”

Lilith felt her heart thumping against her chest at Zelda’s touch and she held her breath, “So what did you decide?”

Zelda’s hand fell from Lilith’s face and she covered their clasped hands with it, pulling their pile of hands to her heart tenderly and in that motion, pulling Lilith closer; “I decided that I still don’t know if I can trust you...” Lilith looked down, releasing the breath she was holding in a deep sigh, as Zelda continued, “...but I do know that no one deserves what you have faced at the hands of the Dark Lord. I know that you have been held against your will, toyed with, and abused for millennia.”

When Zelda reached up to grasp Lilith’s chin, forcing the Dawn of Doom to look at her, she was surprised to see tears on Lilith’s cheeks, “...and I know that what I saw you endure in the Circles of Hell will haunt me until the day I die. I hate that he did that to you.” She gently wiped the tears from Lilith’s cheeks, her gaze soft and tender. “I don’t know if I can trust you to keep me safe, Mother of Demons, but I do know you can trust me and I am willing to put myself in danger to keep you safe.”

Lilith’s heart burst as she dared believe what Zelda Spellman said, the weight of her emotions driving her to her knees. Her hands fell to Zelda’s waist and she wrapped her arms around the redheaded witch, head falling into her lap as she released a millennia of emotions and began to sob uncontrollably. 

Zelda’s hands fell gently into Lilith’s hair, petting the witch as she sobbed, her own tears falling in solidarity, and she murmured quietly; “You, my Queen, have suffered enough.”

## To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter so I'll post Chapter Eleven tonight!


	11. Chapter 11

### Chapter Eleven

Lilith and Zelda were both exhausted and their magics depleted. Lilith had helped Zelda up the stairs to the main floor, brushing off the Spellman family with pleading eyes as she moved to take the redhead upstairs; “Let me look after her, please. It’s the least I can do.”

Hilda nodded, “Ambrose and I will work on a protection spell for around the house. Sabrina, you need to get back to Hell and should Lucifer show up there, you’ll be able to warn us.” Sabrina transported herself back to Hell and the rest of the Spellman’s got to work protecting the Mortuary while Lilith and Zelda hobbled up the stairs.

“Can I draw you a bath?” Lilith’s voice was soft, she didn’t want to make any assumptions but the High Priestess nodded so she guided them into the bathroom and sat Zelda on a bench as she turned on the taps. 

The silence was long but not uncomfortable, the witches were drained and settling into one another’s company. Both of them were processing what they had been through; Lilith’s four days in a coffin, thinking that Zelda intended to kill her, only to end up with Zelda’s corpse lying next to her when Hilda used the Cain pit to resurrect her and Zelda’s unimaginable amount of time in Hell observing the torture Lilith had endured at the Dark Lord’s hand, only to be subject to it herself leading to her death and eventual resurrection from the Cain pit. It had been a long few days.

The bath full, Lilith took Zelda’s hands and helped her sit on the edge slowly swinging her legs over and into the tub, being careful of her injured ankle. Zelda sank into the lavender scented bubble bath with a sigh, leaning back and closing her eyes. Lilith moved the bench Zelda had been sitting on up to the bathtub, she grabbed a large soft loofah, and some soap then sat down and dunked the loofah in the water. Reaching under the surface to find Zelda’s hand, she brought her right arm out of the water and gently washed it with the loofah, being careful to avoid any cuts and scrapes.

Zelda’s lashes fluttered open and she eyed Lilith as the demoness cleaned her arm, smiling tiredly and allowing the witch to clean her. Water was sprayed softly from the removable shower head, rinsing her skin clean. The tender motions were completed on her other arm, and down each leg. Then Lilith hesitated, sitting back on the bench quietly and stilling her movements unsure how to proceed.

Without opening her eyes, Zelda purred languidly, “I don’t believe you’ve cleaned _every_ part of me, Lilith. Go on….”

Raising her eyebrows, Lilith had to smile at the bold redhead and decided to tease her a bit, “You’re right, your hair is still a mess. Here….allow me.” Moving around to settle behind the High Priestess, the Queen of Hell used the shower head to wet the crimson tresses. Water poured down across Zelda’s temples and along her neck - she moaned softly. Shampoo in hand, Lilith’s fingers sank into the thick head of hair, massaging firmly and releasing any tension that was left in the witch. Another rinse and she followed up with a conditioner, sliding her hands under the hair to work at the witch’s neck, stroking and kneading the tense muscles.

Zelda Spellman groaned at Lilith’s deft touch, licking her lips as her nostrils flared, her spirit awakening. Her head fell back into the dark haired demoness’ grip as she welcomed even more from the witch - she at least trusted her enough to be vulnerable in her presence. As Lilith’s fingers moved from her neck, over her collarbones, and between her breasts, she purred, “Mmm yes please.” 

The Queen of Hell smiled, leaning down to position her mouth next to Zelda’s ear, “I do so love hearing you say please.”

Zelda chuckled softly and reached up to grab Lilith’s hands, moving them to her breasts, and turning her head to look at Lilith, desire in her eyes; “Now. _Please._ ” 

Leaning forward and stretching around Zelda’s shoulder, Lilith boldly kissed the High Priestess and she melted into it. Their lips pressed, their mouths opened, and their tongues deepened the kiss. Zelda reached up and sank her hand into Lilith’s hair, pulling the witch even closer to her, their kiss an expression of the pent up desire she’d felt for the Queen of Hell ever since she’d learned who she was. Lilith’s hands cupped Zelda’s breasts, her fingers toying with her nipples, causing the redhead to groan against her. Breaking the kiss and moving to press her mouth to Zelda’s neck, Lilith sank her hands even deeper into the water. 

Idly Zelda’s mind wandered to the moments before her time travel, when she’d been overcome with images of the dark haired witch. Legs parting, she draped her injured ankle over the edge of the tub and arched her back, tilting her hips and offering herself to the exploration of those eager hands. Lilith’s mouth suckled at Zelda’s neck as her fingers strummed against her most sensitive spot. The redheaded witch nuzzled Lilith, pressing a kiss to her cheek, panting softly against her skin as her hips rolled against the Queen of Hell’s hand. Lavender bubbles splashed over the edge of the tub and popped against the floor. 

“Kiss me, you fool.” Zelda whimpered and Lilith complied, the witches kissed deeply and the High Priestess grabbed Lilith’s hand, holding it where she wanted it as she soared to pleasureable heights and reached nirvana.

### 

“Can I get you anything?” Having showered herself, helped Zelda into bed and given her a glass of water, Lilith turned to leave the bedroom not wanting to assume anything about their sleeping arrangements.

“Yes. You.” Zelda pulled back the blankets and patted the space next to her. Lilith smiled and dropped her robe on the floor, sliding in between the sheets to nestle up next to the redheaded witch. Exhausted, they curled their bodies around each other and fell into a deep sleep.

## To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

### Chapter Twelve

The witches had slept for three days in between Hilda spoon feeding them homemade bone broth infused with herbs and magic to help them gain their strength and power back. Nightmares and flashbacks from the Circles of Hell jarred Zelda awake most nights and Lilith would pull her close, enfolding her in a warm embrace and petting the redheaded witch until she fell back asleep. Lilith’s dreams were full of worries of how she could thwart the Dark Lord and not end up back in the Circles of Hell for betraying him. 

On the evening of the third day, Zelda awoke with a start and sat straight up in bed, “I have the answer!” 

Opening one eye and casting an irritated look at Zelda, Lilith grumbled and pulled the covers up over her head, snuggling down into the blankets, “Can you have the answer in an hour? The sun’s about to come up.” 

Zelda swung her legs out of bed, her ankle fully healed, and grabbed her black kimono with beautiful gold accents off of a nearby chair. Swirling it around her, she marched into the bathroom to get ready for the day, yelling back over her shoulder, “If you want to survive Lilith, you’ll get up now.”

The sheets puffed up with Lilith’s sigh and she yanked them down, muttering, “....this witch.” With a grumble, she rolled herself out of bed and walked naked to the bathroom. Standing alongside Zelda’s graceful form, Lilith grabbed the redhead’s toothbrush and shoved it in her mouth.

“Satan in Hell Lilith! That’s revolting!” Zelda pursed her lips and frowned at the witch using her toothbrush. “Please consider that your toothbrush from now on.” The redhead brushed her hair, her eyes shyly wandering over the dark haired demoness’ lithe figure; when Lilith’s gaze met hers and she grinned wickedly, Zelda spun on her heel and marched out of the room. The High Priestess was back. 

Lilith chuckled to herself, running her fingers through her unruly mane, finishing up her teeth and rinsing out her mouth. By the time Lilith walked back into the bathroom, Zelda was fully dressed in a form fitting black skirt and the leopard print blouse she’d been wearing the night Lilith asked for sanctuary and received a stab wound instead. The Queen of Hell looked down at the small silver scar which would disappear soon enough, looking up with surprise as Zelda’s fingers moved to trace along it, the witch having stepped into Lilith’s space.

“A reminder of how fragile trust can be, my Queen.” Zelda grasped Lilith’s chin and pressed a firm kiss to her mouth. “Get dressed, we must reconvene with the coven.” 

Lilith wasn’t sure what the High Priestess meant by that comment but it felt like Zelda was insinuating that she couldn’t be entirely trusted. With a slight frown, Lilith grabbed a black dress with leopard print collar from the closet and slid into it. Amused by the dress-up and the fact that she had unintentionally matched with the High Priestess, as they were both wearing leopard print, the Queen of Hell followed Zelda down into the drawing room where the coven had gathered in their nightgowns.

Zelda was addressing a crowd. “The hedge witches are dealing with the pagans and I suspect they will have them run out of Greendale by tomorrow evening. I am happy to give them the lead on this as we have bigger problems - the main one being Lucifer. I want you all to return to the Academy of Unseen Arts with Ambrose and Hilda, they will lead you in a protection spell which will keep you and the Academy safe.” The High Priestess clapped her hands sharply and waved them in the air, “Now go.”

Hilda ushered the students out into the foyer as Ambrose opened the doors, “Come along children, we have work to do.” 

When the house was quiet once more, Zelda Spellman slowly turned to the Queen of Hell, “Now, Lilith, my plan for you is a bit more….unsavoury.” 

“Then we should probably have a drink as we discuss.” Lilith moved over to the decanter full of bourbon and poured two fingers into heavy crystal tumblers then met Zelda in front of the fireplace and held it out for the High Priestess to take.

“Thank you.” Zelda took a long sip of hers, closing her eyes as she swallowed, her body and mind still not fully healed from the trauma she endured and the fuzzy warmth the bourbon left behind was welcome. 

The Mother of Demons leaned back in her chair, her eyes pulled to the flames in the fireplace, her soul ached for the familiarity of Hell and she felt a surge of anger at Lucifer for trying to take away what she’d finally claimed as hers. When she spoke, her tone was icy and a growl rumbled in her throat; “You said you have a plan?”

“Yes.” Zelda took a deep breath, winced, and looked straight into Lilith’s brilliant blue eyes. “I want to have a baby.” 

Lilith’s shock was visible and she sat straight in her chair, leaning forward sputtering, “Wha….w h a t?”

“...I mean….I think the only way to ensure your safety is for you to be pregnant with Lucifer’s child, which would mean being impregnated by….Bla...ckwood.” The redheaded witch was visibly disgusted at the thought and took another large sip of her bourbon.

Deflated, Lilith fell back into her chair and scowled. This was truly sadistic irony - to impregnate herself by Zelda’s abuser with her abuser’s child, she shook her head; “No. I’d rather die.”

Zelda put her bourbon on the table next to her and got up, moving to Lilith and sinking to her knees, taking one of Lilith’s hands in both of hers, she pulled to her lips and pressed a kiss to it; “My Queen. If my opinion matters at all….I highly object to your death.” Looking up at the Dawn of Doom from beneath her dark lashes with pleading emerald eyes, “Please, Lily, it’s the only way. Please don’t refuse me. Don’t take you...away from me.”

The viceral, emotional reaction to Zelda’s behaviour surprised Lilith; she was beyond touched, she found that she had hope for the first time….ever...but she was unsure; “I thought you said you couldn’t trust me?”

Zelda smiled softly, her fingers tracing the lines on Lilith’s palm as she responded, “I trust you like a lion tamer trusts its own lions. You are a beautiful and wild being, my Queen, I would never want to tame or possess you. I’ve seen it...your life...it’s been fraught with horror. From the moment you were created, you’ve been cursed. You were given independence and free will, only to be punished when you exercised it. The False God cursed you for rejecting Adam...the ultimate example of male fragility if I’m honest...and sentenced you to a lifetime as a demon. That is not to say your demon-life is not valid but who would choose a life where they are forced to watch one hundred of their children die every day?”

Zelda felt moisture plopping onto her hand and looked up to see tears rolling down Lilith’s face. Rising up on her knees and leaning into the Queen of Hell, the High Priestess cupped her face; “I want to give you your freedom, Lilith. And like a caged tiger let loose in the wild, you may decide to turn around and bite me. So even if I can’t trust you, it’s a chance I’m willing to take because in freeing you, the First Woman, we can free us all.” 

Lilith knew that Zelda was speaking the truth, she had been under Lucifer’s rule for so long that she had no idea what she would do once she was free. She would like to think she wouldn’t hurt any witches, especially the Spellman’s, but there was no guarantee. Her eyes traced the beautiful face of the witch before her and her heart sang to finally find kindness directed at her; she pulled Zelda into her lap and wrapped her arms around her in a fierce embrace.

## To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

### Chapter Thirteen

The plan was in motion. 

Lilith was to lure the Dark Lord to Mary Wardwell’s house to keep the other witches safe, then she would perform the ritual of separation on Faustus Blackwood and Lucifer. Just before separation, Lilith would put the Dark Lord to sleep and Blackwood would impregnate her with Lucifer’s seed. He would agree to do this because she would agree to give him the mark of Cain, which would protect him from any harm. In the meantime, Zelda Spellman would be working on the second part of their plan.

Sauntering up to Ms. Wardwell’s front door, Lilith cleared her throat, knocked on the window, and called out in Adam’s voice; “Mary? It’s me!” 

Mary Wardwell’s eyes grew and she quickly rose to her feet, the rosary she’d been praying with spilling to the floor in her haste as she opened the door, tears springing to her eyes. “Adam, I feared the worst! I thought you were dead!” She threw herself into Adam’s arms.

Lilith quickly grabbed Mary’s wrists from around her neck and wrapped them around her back, slipping a ziptie around them and tightening it as she pulled back. The teacher’s mouth fell open as she found herself staring at….herself. Lilith pulled the black scarf from her hair and tossed it aside, shaking out her long mane, and undoing her trench coat, throwing it onto the couch behind her. As Mary stood there, gaping, Lilith locked the door.

“I...who….what… dear Jesus.” Mary fell to her knees, bowed her head, closed her eyes and began to pray. “Holy Mary Mother of God...pray for us sinners…”

With a growl, Lilith snatched Mary by her ponytail and hauled her to her feet. The woman yelped and tried to struggle, “Shut up woman. Adam is dead and we don’t have time for this. Satan is coming.” 

Once again Mary felt her eyes grow moist, she whimpered, “Please let me go, I’ll do as you say.” With her hands behind her back, there wasn’t much Mary Wardwell could do anyway.

Lilith released the school marm and stared deeply into her eyes, “I know how good you are Mary Wardwell, how God fearing, how pure….how much you ache to do God’s work. Well, here it is - help us defeat Lucifer...Satan...and save Greendale from his unholy depravity. Will you join us?”

Mary’s eye caught the glint of fire from the fireplace in her rosary, it was as if her prayers were set alight by the flames, and she took that as a sign that she was meant to help - perhaps that is why this creature stood before her wearing her own face. She was destined to be more than a lonely teacher but she also wasn’t sure that her plan from God entailed joining witches. 

Lilith rolled her eyes, Mary needed some encouragement; “Lucifer killed Adam and made me eat him.” 

Mary gasped and her tears overflowed at the idea of such a horror, as tears spilled down her cheeks, she turned her back to Lilith and offered her hands, “Cut me free. I will join you.”

“Father Blackwood is coming. I need you to reveal that I’m here. Then I will tell you to run, you will go out the front door and come around the back of the house. I have chains forged from Damascus steel waiting for you at the back door. Carry them back into the house and wait for my call.” With a wave of her hand, the zip tie disappeared and Mary was free. “Can you do that?”

“Yes, I think so.” Mary was shaking but thoughts of Adam fueled a fire deep within her. She would follow this witch in order to avenge Adam. “What will happen to Satan?”

The smile that crossed Lilith’s face held no warmth, the flames of Hell reflected in her eyes as she moved forward and slid a sharp nail along Mary’s jawline; “You let me worry about the details, pet. Once you bring me the chains, at my call, I will do the rest. You will be needed for the final step, so stay close once the chains are on.”

### 

The Dark Lord in a Blackwood skin-suit, knocked on the door to Mary Wardwell’s house. Mary swallowed, hoping Lucifer would not read Lilith’s betrayal all over her terrified face, and she opened the door, “Oh, how can I help you Father?”

“Good woman Wardwell, my name is Father Brown. I’m visiting the homes of good Christian folks to warn them. Is yours a good Christian home?” Blackwood turned to face Mary, the white of his priest collar gleaming in the firelight. 

“I should hope it is Father. Warn them?” Mary’s stomach was in knots. Lilith’s plan all hinged around her being able to lie to, what seemed to be, a servant of God.

“Evil is afoot. The Devil has come to Greendale.” Blackwood’s eyes trailed around the room.

“Why yes, I have felt his presence too, all around me and there’s so many things I have no explanation for. But there is a darkness here, of that I am sure.” Mary looked up demurely from beneath her dark lashes and over top her glasses, attempting to appear innocent. 

“Quite right Goody Wardwell, but Satan doesn’t work alone, he has allies.” Blackwood was studying her too closely for comfort.

“Allies?” Mary wasn’t sure her innocent act was working and she began to perspire, she decided to change the subject. “Do you mean witches?”

“Yes, there are witches in Greendale. Tell me Mary, are you weak? Will you allow Satan to take a hold of you? He can appear to you as anyone, Mary...” Blackwood stepped into Mary’s space and she backed up swiftly.

“No! Never! He’s here - Adam! I could have sworn he was dead but...he’s here. The Devil. Over there.” Mary nodded towards the other room and leaned forward to whisper to Blackwood. “Please help me.” 

“Prepare yourself Devil!” Blackwood hurried into the next room, there was a loud commotion and a screech, then he dragged Lilith out into the living room where Mary tried to pretend she’d never seen her own face on another person before. She cried out, gasping, and backed towards the door.

Lilith met Mary’s gaze and winked quickly, then she lowered her voice menacingly and hissed at the woman, “I’d run if I were you!”

As planned, Mary bolted out the front door which Lilith slammed shut behind her with a mere gaze. As Mary Wardwell ran around the back of the house, Lilith allowed the Dark Lord to assume he had power over her; “Very good Lilith, we’ll want privacy for what comes next - a ritual of separation.”

### 

“The oil is ambergris. The water is from the River Styx. Water and oil - the separation ritual is quite simple, like splitting yolk from an egg. But it’s recommended that both parties be asleep, Dark Lord.” Lilith snarled at the image of the River Styx, where Lucifer had hung her and allowed her to be dunked beneath the surface to be pulled at by the Wrathful. She began to hum, putting the Dark Lord to sleep, when his head fell back against the tub she stood, “Now, Mary!” 

Mary Wardwell grunted as she dragged the heavy Damascus steel chains from the back of the house into the bathroom and dumped them on the floor, wincing at the noise. She stood back, looking at the man sleeping in the tub, then back at Lilith, her brows raised in concern as her hands twisted in front of her. As Lilith had explained, the woman went to work lighting white candles around the room for protection and then, for an added touch, she knelt in the center of the bathroom, clasped her hands together, and began to pray.

Lilith was not relishing this next part, with a snarl she snapped her fingers and awoke Faustus Blackwood; “Father Blackwood? Lucifer is asleep and we have business to discuss...quickly.” 

“Whatever would I have to discuss with you, demoness?” Blackwood looked at himself, naked in the tub and raised a brow.

“Before I separate you from the Dark Lord, we will have to perform an act that will ensure we remain alive. I need you to give me your...well Lucifer’s...seed.” Inwardly, Lilith shuddered but on the outside, she was the perfect picture of lust - a siren luring this particular sailor to destruction. “In return, I will give you the mark of Cain, which will protect you from any further harm.”

Blackwood reluctantly consented, moving to sit on the edge of the tub. Lilith pulled up her skirt, moved her underwear to the side, and fit herself on top of the warlock. Looking up from her prayers, Mary screamed to see what was happening in front of her. When she went to run from the room, Lilith motioned sharply with her arm and the bathroom door slammed shut, locking in front of the woman. In the process of being inseminated, Lilith breathlessly called out to Mary; “I am not finished with you woman, you’re not going anywhere.” 

It took no longer than five minutes before Blackwood finished and with a grimace, visibly rattled, Lilith climbed off of him and shoved him back into the bath, settling Zelda’s dress back around her curves. Shifting slightly as she felt the sperm meeting the egg and successfully creating a living being, her fingers brushed along the leopard print collar, calmed by the thought of the redheaded witch waiting for her back at the Mortuary. 

Moving over to Mary, who was cowering in a corner with her hands over her eyes, Lilith grabbed her by the nape of her neck and dragged her over to the bathtub, “Now, Mary, when I separate Blackwood and Lucifer, I will need you on one side of him at all times to snap the cuff around his right wrist while I do the same with the left. Do you understand?”

“Y...yesss….” Mary positioned herself at the ready.

Holding the other cuff in one hand, Lilith finished the ritual of separation and watched as Blackwood’s human form pulled away from Lucifer’s demon flesh. It was a messy and traumatizing sight, Mary began to sob and Lilith snapped at her to keep her focus. Bones, tendons, flesh, and blood all swirled and twisted in the bath water finally settling to reveal both forms. Blackwood, knowing Lilith’s plan, quickly leapt from the bathtub and stood to the side. Lucifer climbed out of the tub and charged Lilith, disoriented and not aware of his surroundings, he growled; “You’ve separated me Lilith, now you know what comes next.”

“You can’t kill me. Blackwood has given me your seed. I am with child.” She was backed against a wall, keeping Lucifer’s attention on her and away from the others.

“WHAT?” Lucifer was furious and slammed Lilith into the wall snarling.

“YOUR child.” As Lucifer felt her belly to confirm what she said was true, Lilith signaled to Mary and the two women grabbed the wrists of a slightly disoriented Dark Lord, locking him into the Damascus steel. The steel would not hold him forever, Lilith needed to ensure that if he escaped somehow, she would still be protected as long as she was pregnant with his child.

When he realized what was going on, Lucifer’s eyes flashed and the sound that came out of his mouth was as deep as a lion’s roar, shattering every single window and mirror in the room as he yelled the name of his captor; “LILITH!”

### 

Lilith, Mary, and Blackwood surrounded the Dark Lord, an unlikely trio. Mary blubbering Christian prayers, Blackwood muttering ancient curses, and Lilith preparing Lucifer’s body for the mark of Aclima. Aclima, or Luluwa, was the oldest daughter of Adam and Eve, Cain’s twin sister, and the wife of Abel. Per Abrahamic traditions, Aclima’s marriage to Abel caused friction between the brothers and led to the world’s first murder. The mark of Aclima, therefore, would bind Lucifer to Lilith as her victim - to do with as she pleased.

Taking a dagger, Lilith inscribed Azrael’s sigil on Lucifer’s chest, the archangel of Death. Not only was Lucifer familiar with the Archangel Azrael during his time in Heaven, but he actually loathed him and it gave Lilith great pleasure to scar him with the mark of someone he loathed. When he was open and bleeding, she stalked over to Blackwood; “Now you, kneel beside Lucifer and you will receive the mark of Cain.”

Blackwood moved to do as the Mother of Demons commanded, kneeling beside Lucifer; as he did, Lilith quietly grasped a heavy collar connected to the Damascus steel chains and when Faustus Blackwood knelt down, she quickly snapped the collar around his neck, locking it with her magic. His head whipped around as his hands came up to his neck, “What are you doing Lilith?!”

“I am giving both of you exactly what you deserve.” Kicking Blackwood hard in the ribs, the Queen of Hell stepped on his used and limp phallus to keep him from moving, then she carved the same sigil of Azrael into Blackwood’s chest. 

With both men chained and subdued, Lilith turned to Mary; “Come here, precious.” 

Meekly, Mary moved to Lilith, muttering prayers the entire time. With a tender caress to the school marm’s cheek, the demoness then viciously grabbed her by the hair and held her over Lucifer’s bleeding wound. “You have such a beautiful face, Mary Wardwell, I just can’t seem to give it up. Not only that, but we need the blood of a virgin to summon Aclima. Ever so sorry, darling.” With one swift motion, Lilith cut Mary’s throat and sighed as blood gushed over Lucifer and Blackwood’s body, showering them in the ritual’s final step - the virgin’s blood sealing the mark of Aclima.

## To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

### Chapter Fourteen

Zelda Spellman paced her hallway, smoking anxiously, crossing her arms and muttering to herself, “I should have gone with her. What if Ms. Wardwell ran? What if Blackwood refused to impregnate her? What if…”

The door to the Mortuary burst open and a blood-spattered Lilith marched through; the High Priestess gasped at the sight and rushed to her, reaching out; “Good Hell Lilith...are you hurt?”

Lilith waved her away, moving to the powder room to clean herself up somewhat; “No, no...it’s not my blood. Is everything ready? I’m not sure how long the chains will hold Lucifer.”

It had taken only moments after the Queen of Hell dropped Mary Wardwell’s body on the ground of her bathroom for the mark of Aclima working its power and create a vortex from Hell to swallow Lucifer and Blackwood whole. The mark, the Damascus steel, and the pregnancy were Lilith’s fail safes to protect her from the Dark Lord but she and the High Priestess had more nefarious plans for both men.

“Everything is ready.” Zelda leaned against the wall, catching Lilith’s gaze in the mirror. “Whose blood is it, Lilith?”

Lilith sighed, somewhat impatient with the High Priestess’ ethics and compassion. She knew Zelda would not be pleased that she killed Mary Wardwell as they had discussed getting Mary to consent to giving her blood but in that case, Lilith would have also had to give up Mary Wardwell’s flesh suit when all of this was over. The Mother of Demons is vain, she appreciated the sharp cheekbones and brilliant blue eyes as well as the shape of this body she inhibited. Maybe it was selfish but she was the Queen of Hell and from this moment on she was intent on getting exactly what she wanted, always and in all ways.

“You know very well whose blood this is. Mary Wardwell died saving Greendale from Satan; as a good Christian woman, she understood that this was a one-way ticket to Heaven.” Lilith shrugged, trapping Zelda against the wall with a comical pout, “Are you cross with me?”

The High Priestess took a long drag of her cigarette, blew it over Lilith’s shoulder, and pulled her even closer; “I’ll get over it.” She nearly kissed the witch but shoved her away instead, “Let’s get to work.” 

### 

While demons held Lucifer and Blackwood in the bowels of Hell, chained to posts near the hottest Hellfire imaginable, the Queen of Hell and High Priestess set to work digging graves in the Mortuary’s cemetery far away from the Cain pit. While Lilith had been dealing with Mary Wardwell, the Dark Lord, and Father Blackwood, Zelda Spellman had been conjuring coffins made from Damascus steel forged in the city of Megiddo. The coffins were then inscribed with Azrael’s sigil and soaked in goat’s blood to increase the force of the magic. Once the bodies were within the coffins, they would be sealed with black candle wax and buried ten feet in the ground. The holes had already been dug, with magical help from Hilda and Ambrose, and the coffins placed snugly inside with the lids waiting nearby.

Lillith and Zelda marched into the cemetery to join the witches and warlocks that encircled the pit of coffins; in solidarity, the coven witches from the Church of Lilith and the hedge witches joined forces to defeat the falsely self-proclaimed patriarchs of Greendale. Stepping into the circle, the Queen of Hell and High Priestess joined hands with each other, and reached out to clasp the hand of their neighbour. The circle was cast and their powers grew, creating swirling winds and sparks of electricity in the air - a storm rolled in.

As the wind lashed out, whipping at their hair and clothes, the rain slicing through to sear their skin, LIlith and Zelda cried out their spell, their voices echoing into the darkness; “Tu me misisti, et contentiones sint causa doloris mei!”

The witches muttered their own incantations, building power for the binding spell. Suddenly the ground shook beneath them and Hell spat Lucifer and Blackwood out, their skin blistered from the flames and weighed down by chains. Lilith squeezed Zelda’s hand, feeling the habitual dip in her stomach whenever she was in his presence. Zelda squeezed back and turned to look at Lilith, tenderness in her dark green eyes, she nodded in encouragement and their voices rose together; "Ad quos eieci et ad infernum daemonium!” 

Lucifer and Blackwood were thrust from where they’d been dumped as if they weighed nothing at all, flung through the air like tissue paper in the wind. Crashing into the coffins, they both moaned at the pain and winced as they were forced to lay on chains. They began to fight against their bonds but the sigils carved into their chests stopped them from rising from out of the coffin. The chanting voices got louder as everyone present began to repeat the same incantation to bring on deep sleep; “Tenebris somnum! Tenebris somnum! Tenebris somnum!”

The moment their eyes closed, forced into a fitful slumber, Batibat appeared. Trapped within the witch’s circle, she turned her beady eyes towards Zelda and reached out to her with her long, sharp fingernails. Zelda felt Lilith squeeze her hand and she took a step forward, never releasing the hands she held and maintaining the circle’s boundaries; “Remember what we agreed to Batibat. We are giving you Blackwood and the Dark Lord himself to torture and torment, once we’re finished with them, and in return, you will leave my family and the rest of Greendale alone.”

Lilith stepped forward, gaining the demon’s attention; “My child, you will have a place next to me in Hell when we are finished here and the freedom to come and go as you please. When you are done tormenting these pathetic excuses for men, I promise to find you more victims.” 

The demon’s mouth was full of sharp, jagged, slimy teeth, making her smile look like a hungry grimace and she bowed to both women, “But of course Mother….Priestess…. I will very much relish the opportunity to carry out your plans for these….” She motioned to the bodies in the coffin in disgust.

Batibat tossed a charm into each coffin, it was how she would be able to bypass the magic that sealed them in the ground in order to sink into their nightmares, then she vanished with a promise to return when she was summoned once again. The witches used their collective power to levitate the coffin lids up and over the bodies and just before they sealed them, Zelda stepped forward into the circle. Looking down at Blackwood, she urged him to hear her even in sleep; “You tormented, raped, and enslaved me. I did things under that Caligari spell I would never have consented to. You tried to subjugate and humiliate me. Your values and ideals sought to oppress witches and erase our matriarchal rights. I banish you, Faustus Blackwood, from this Earth and sentence you to a lifetime of torment and torture for as long as your mortal form exists.” 

Zelda stepped back into the circle and her voice rose, “Earth and air, fire and water...I am your daughter. Punish my foes for their sins! Let them be torn by all four winds. Be buried, be burned and then….never to come back again!” With a loud clang, Blackwood’s lid fell and sealed the coffin shut. Zelda felt the tension leave her body and she released a long sigh, her abuser could no longer hurt her. 

The circle raised Lucifer’s lid then waited for Lilith to walk forward. She looked down at the Dark Lord’s sleeping form for a long time; she had many millenia worth of memories, the abuse so entrenched in her everyday life that she couldn’t find the words to explain it. Her heart ached as she looked down at a creature she had grown to love, their connection a vicious bond that would likely take another millenia to untangle herself from. She was both jubilant and heartbroken as she looked down at Lucifer’s body, wanting to pull him from the coffin at the same time as she wanted to tear him limb from limb for what he had done to her. The weight of her emotions drove her to her knees and she bowed her head, tears falling on the Earth in front of her, mimicking the rain drops from the storm, as her shoulders shook.

The High Priestess linked the hands of the witches that stood next to her to close the circle as she stepped back into the middle and quickly knelt next to the Mother of Demons and took her hand, murmuring softly; “Take your time Lily. We’re all here for you.”

Lilith shuddered, leaning over to rest her head on Zelda’s shoulder as she cried silently, the rain soaking her dark tresses and sticking them to her cheeks. Zelda put her arm around the Queen of Hell and gently stroked her hair, pulling it away from her eyes, and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Lilith’s grief was complex, layered with years of rage, hate, love, desperation, and desire. She had known no other lover, Master, or tormentor in all her time on Earth and in Hell. She had been an independent entity for almost less time than she had been with Adam, the first man - she only knew who she was in relation to Lucifer. Without him, the prospect of who she could become was both exciting and terrifying. There were so many unknowns. Letting go of Lucifer was akin to leaving a security blanket behind or learning to walk without your hand being held. 

“I was only witness to a small part of your journey, Lilith, and I can’t imagine how much more you endured that no one else was witness to. I want you to know, you are worthy. Worthy of so much more than Lucifer gave you. Worthy of everything he denied you. You are every woman. You stand for all of us who have been marginalized for not being born male. We all suffered because you did. We were all enslaved because you were. You are the strength that is in all of us. You are the power that’s been denied to us. In worshipping you, we worship ourselves. So rise, my Queen, and we will carry you until your feet can once again hold you to this ground.” The High Priestess slowly rose to her feet, her clasped hand guiding Lilith alongside her, encouraging the Mother of Demons to her feet as well.

Looking down at the slender fingers that curled around hers, Lilith gently traced them with her free hand and moved back to gaze at Zelda Spellman. This witch whom she’d been sent to destroy, along with her family, was now willing to sacrifice everything to see Lilith on the throne where she belonged. She should be grateful and yet, she felt unsure, unable to trust her own judgement. Her eyes travelled to the coven of witches and warlocks surrounding her and she gasped, they were all on their knees, bowing to her. With gratitude, she brought Zelda’s hand to her lips and pressed a kiss on it before releasing her and stepping to the edge of the grave. Glancing back down at Lucifer, Lilith snarled and in one motion of her hand, slammed the lid of the coffin down on top of him. 

The ancient Hebrew that came forth from Lilith, the language of her creation, shook the Earth and the witches steadied themselves on their knees. Lightning flashed across the sky as the clouds darkened to black, deafening thunder brought Zelda to her knees and the rest of the coven grimaced in pain. The wind and rain threatened to become a tornado as it swirled above them menacingly. Then it stopped. Lilith leaned over the grave and spat on it before turning on her heel and reached down to help Zelda to her feet.

“While that vile creature is not worth even another moment of my time, I will think fondly about the torture he will endure at Batibat’s hands. And from time to time, I may play the role of hangman myself.” She motioned to members of the coven who grabbed shovels and started to pile dirt on top of the graves, “Bury them.”

Lilith and Zelda walked hand in hand back towards the Spellman Mortuary, as the storm rolled away, the moon shone down on the tombstones in the background which read: _Queen of Hell’s slave_ and _High Priestess’ whore_.

## To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was intended to be Lilith's story so I don't want to muddy it down too much with other characters and storylines...this is the end for now but not forever. Other stories will come!
> 
> If you liked reading this one as much as I loved writing it, please comment! The comments keep me going and motivate me to keep writing. Thank you so much! xox

### Chapter Fifteen

The morning after the burial, Lilith dressed slowly, lethargy settling in her bones. Magic hangovers were notorious for ruining a witch for up to a week after the spell had been cast and last night’s magic had used more energy than she’d used in over a decade. Not only that, but her emotional hangover made a night of tequila shots seem like a dream. Standing in the bathroom, staring at her naked body, Lilith’s eyes fell to her belly and she placed a hand over it. Now that Lucifer was no longer a threat, the Mother of Demons didn’t know how to feel about the creature growing within her. She wasn’t even sure what she would give birth to but the heartbeat she felt beneath her palm was strong and growing rapidly. Spawn of her abuser, created out of fear and necessity, it seemed like a birth cursed from the beginning. With a heavy sigh, Lilith conjured a red silk dress that covered her modestly with a high collar, long sleeves, and a skirt that swept the floor - she didn’t feel like being seen today. Today was the day she had to make some lasting decisions.

When she walked into the Spellman’s kitchen, Zelda greeted her with a glass jar full of questionable greyish-green liquid. Grimacing dramatically, Lilith raised an eyebrow, “What in Hell is this, Spellman?” 

The High Priestess chuckled at the curt pronunciation of her name, “It’s for your hangover and it is also good for the baby. You forget, or perhaps you aren’t aware, I was the best midwife this town has ever seen. Drink up, witch.” 

Frowning dubiously, Lilith took a seat at the kitchen table and swirled the liquid in her jar. It smelled like kiwis but looked like vomit. She really wasn’t sure she wanted to consume it but Zelda’s voice cut through her thoughts like a knife, “DRINK. IT.”

Snorting as she raised the jar to her lips, Lilith glared at Zelda and took a large gulp, immediately sputtering and choking; “What are you trying to do to me woman?! This is vile poison!” 

“You’re being impossibly dramatic. It’s spinach, wormwood, raspberry, cranberry, valerian, chamomile, peppermint, ginger, garlic, and fenugreek. I suppose you could argue that valerian might be poison but killing you after all we’ve been through would be really inconvenient.” Zelda reached over, grabbed the jar and held it to Lilith’s lips, tipping it back she nodded her encouragement as it forced its way down the dark-haired witch’s throat.

As Lilith gagged and coughed, wiping her mouth on a nearby tea towel, Zelda placed a boiled egg, two pieces of toast, homemade marmalade, butter, and a china cup full of steaming black tea in front of her. “Now eat. Please.” The redhead witch smiled cheekily as she used Lilith’s favourite word and sat down beside her, tapping her own egg with a spoon and peeling the shell from its soft center. 

The Queen of Hell took a long sip of her tea and bite of her toast to get the taste of Zelda-means-well-pregnancy-potion out of her mouth. She had to admit, she felt better. Scooping Hilda’s famous marmalade onto her toast, she looked up at Zelda, suddenly feeling a bit shy and out of place. Grumpily she shoved her toast into her mouth and chewed, annoyed by all the feelings churning around like the potion in her belly. Her sigh was so forceful some crumbs flew across to land on Zelda’s plate.

Taken aback, the High Priestess put her spoon down and looked at Lilith intensely, “What is it, Lilith?”

Putting her food down and wetting her mouth with her tea, the Queen of Hell folded her hands together and met Zelda’s gaze, “I have too many feelings. About too many things. It’s disorienting and irritating. I have responsibilities in Hell, I have a responsibility to this child, and I have a responsibility to y-” She cut herself off, looking down at her hands.

Zelda reached across the table and gripped Lilith’s wrist tenderly, leaning forward to catch the witch’s gaze; “You don’t owe me anything, Lily. But I did want to talk about Hell and the baby - Hell is no place for a baby. Sabrina is still gallivanting down there, why don’t you leave it to her and your minions? The minions will report back to you, as will your demon children, and you can manage Sabrina’s behaviour from here until the baby is born.”

“Here?” Lilith’s blue eyes flickered over Zelda’s hand on her wrist, then back to the emerald eyes that gazed at her.

“Here. Yes. You have the Devil’s baby growing in you, Lilith. Neither of us know what you will be giving birth to. You need a midwife and I am the finest.” Zelda’s hand rubbed Lilith’s arm softly. “And….I want you to stay. If you would like to. I’m not ready to lose you to Hell just yet.” It was Zelda Spellman’s turn to feel shy and it made her revert back to her more professional self, straightening up, she released Lilith’s arm and toyed with her toast.

Cupping her tea in both hands, Lilith brought it to her lips as she thought about what Zelda was proposing. The High Priestess was right that Lilith would need a midwife, facing this pregnancy alone - especially the birth - was a terrifying thought. Taking a drink, she looked at Zelda over the rim of her cup and decided to be blunt. Putting the cup down, she reached out with an open palm, “What’s going on here, Zelda? I can’t trust my feelings about anything right now. I want to be sure I understand your intentions and your desires. I am in no mood to break anyone’s heart. Well….not yours, anyway.”

Zelda dropped her hand into the demoness’ and squeezed it, “I have no expectations. You will need time to work through your feelings and to adjust to your new reality without the Dark Lord and as the rightful Queen of Hell...as well as a mother of arguably the most important demon of all. I will admit that you make me feel a great many things, not the least of all a relentless desire. I am curious about you and I am intrigued at the idea of you and I. I am open to whatever it is you need and would be honoured to be considered as the one who could give it to you.”

Touched once more by Zelda’s purity and candor, Lilith moved around the table and pulled Zelda’s chair out enough to fit herself in the redhead’s lap. Wrapping her arms around the witch’s neck, she smiled. “I can’t make any promises, High Priestess, as I have no idea who I am or what I will need - but I would gladly accept you by my side as I figure that out.” She reached up and smoothed an errand strand of copper hair back behind Zelda’s ear, sinking her hand into the silky tresses and pulling the witch’s mouth to hers.

Zelda kissed Lilith back with fervor, snaking her hands around the witch’s waist and pulling her even closer, their chemistry like butterflies exploding into sparks in their bellies, warmth spreading throughout their bodies, travelling along their veins to create an ache in their hearts. Breathless, Zelda pulled back; “I thought you might say that. Come with me.” She gently pushed Lilith off her lap and stood, grabbing the Queen of Hell’s hand and pulling her towards the stairs. 

Lilith was surprised as Zelda led her past the High Priestess’ bedroom and down the hall to another door. Snapping her fingers, the door clicked to unlock and swung open to reveal a stunning room dripping in burgundy-coloured opulence. Thick red velvet drapes were the backdrop to a jaw-dropping bed, the ornately carved headboard spanning ten feet across and six feet at its highest peak with a quilted silk headpiece. The bed was covered in a beautifully detailed black coverlet with velvet burgundy flowers etched in the silk, matching the plush carpet and accented by the dark wood trim. There were side tables on either side with tall candelabras shining in the softly lit room. Lilith’s eyes grew wide as she took in how large the room was, on the opposite end there was a heavy oak wood desk, the red leather chair matching the drapes. 

“Zelda….I -” Lilith wandered, awestruck, into the room and sat down on a burgundy leather settee, her eyes falling to a black velvet bassinet on a rocker nearby. 

“You’ll need your own space, Lily. Of course you’re welcome to join me in my room any night you’d like…” The High Priestess smiled beguilingly. “...and whenever you’d prefer to be here, it’s here for you. Now let me show you some of the details in this room.” 

Zelda floated over to a pair of heavy velvet drapes and waved her hand, they fluttered to the sides to reveal French doors which she opened onto a balcony that housed a small table and two chairs. “For your morning coffee..and my paper.” She winked and then moved over to a full length mirror, “This is your view into Hell. You can communicate with your minions and Sabrina at will without ever having to be there yourself.” 

Zelda’s teeth gleamed white as her tongue flicked across her lips, “...but this...is my favourite feature....” Another snap and a drape across the room swung to the side revealing a St. Andrew’s cross and a wall of torture implements. The redheaded witch sauntered over to them, her fingers strumming along the flogger’s leather tails, jangling the chains, and tapping the cuffs hanging from the wall. She spun on her heel and leaned back against the cross, lifting her arms up as if she were cuffed. 

Lilith took a sharp inhale as the drapes parted and she stood as Zelda teased her, with a quick wave of her hand the cuffs closed around Zelda’s wrists, grinning as Zelda yelped in surprise. The Queen of Hell moved quickly across the room and pressed her body against Zelda’s, “Cheeky witch.”

“Oh please...please don’t hurt me Mistress.” Zelda pouted dramatically, her eyes sparkling.

Lilith chuckled, reached across the redhead to grab a crop from the wall. Stepping back she slapped it against her palm as Zelda wiggled against the cross. The Queen of Hell reached down and slid her hand up Zelda’s leg, sinking between them and bringing her skirt up, holding it just below the apex of her thighs. “Here?”

Zelda closed her eyes, widened her thighs, and purred, “Yes, my Queen…. _please_.”

“You know how I love it when you beg.” Lilith smacked Zelda’s thigh sharply, watching as a pretty mark rose quickly to the surface of her white skin. Crouching down, the dark haired demoness traced the raised welt with her tongue then bared her teeth and sank them into Zelda’s tender flesh. 

Zelda’s mouth fell open as she cried out, her head bowing as she pulled against her cuffs in response, stomping her free foot on the ground and hissing, “Ahhh Lilith. Okay okay okay. Please…” 

Lilith released her and looked up with a wicked grin, the red welt bruising to a purple. Standing slowly, the Dawn of Doom licked her lips and grabbed Zelda’s jaw sliding a finger into her mouth and laughing softly as the redhead bit down. “Feisty witch. You invited the Mother of Demons to play….and you don’t expect to get bit?”

Zelda’s tongue swirled around Lilith’s fingertip but she held her there with her teeth and lifted a leg to wrap it around Lilith’s waist and pull her closer, talking about the finger in her mouth, “Of course I did. Don’t you think that’s exactly what I wanted?” 

Lilith wrapped her hand around Zelda’s thigh, digging her thumb into the welt-bite and watched as the redhead’s nostrils flared and she let her breath out slowly, her eyes shining as she arched her back towards the witch and her leg tightened around the waist of her captor. Lilith cocked her head, “Well now…”

“So...you’ll stay?” Leaning as far forward as she could, Zelda offered her lips to the Queen of Hell.

Lilith’s eyes sparkled as she looked at the offering before her, she felt her heart swell as the idea of loving again crossed her mind. Leaning in, she gave the High Priestess what she wanted, sealing the deal with a deep kiss and murmuring against Zelda’s mouth, “Of course I will.”

## The. End. (...for now...)


End file.
